


Hasetsu

by Icedaddys_icebaby



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime), 君の名は。| Kimi no Na wa. | Your Name.
Genre: I'm Sorry, M/M, was this done before?, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 19:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10394262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icedaddys_icebaby/pseuds/Icedaddys_icebaby
Summary: It's like I know you from somewhere? I've seen you before."What's your name?""Yuuri! My name is Yuuri Katsuki





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Fangirlxtrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlxtrash/gifts), [frahmtastic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frahmtastic/gifts).



> I really love this stupid movie man.

“His name… what was it?”  
“Once in a while when I wake up, I find myself crying. The dream I must’ve had I can never recall. But… the sensation that I’ve lost something, lingers for a long time after I wake up.”  
“I’m always searching for something, for someone. This feeling has possessed me I think, from that day… That day when the stars came falling.”

|~~~|

Viktor 

"Viktor... we've been out here all day, no one knows where this place is." The sun was just starting to ascend from its peak in the sky, a cool breeze washing over us as we sat at a bus station stop, breaking from walking for hours and speaking to locals. Well, I was speaking to the locals, my travel companions were being less than useful. Yurio, the one whining, was slumped on the bench with half a chip in his mouth. "Can't you just text him? See where he is, where we are?"  
"I told you, Yurio, he's not answering." I sighed. I didn't want to tell the hot headed blond that the phone was out of service and never hear the end of it. I could hear it now, "You dragged us along this stupid trip made us skip practice just to find a place you don't know the name of for a boy you barely remember all over some texts. Officially worst best friend ever."   
Christophe wasn’t deterred in the slighted. In fact, he was having a grand time taking selfies and landscape photographs. This might be the most fun he's had in years off the ice. "I'm sure it's around, Yura. Relax." He sung out over his own snack.  
"Maybe we should give up." I hung my head in defeat. The other two must have not heard as they continued to place bets on where the town might be.  
I opted to zone out on their mindless banter in favor of my own bubbling thoughts. Maybe it all was a dream, I have a habit of watching supernatural movies late into the morning, it could just bee subconscious making up a life that seemed real because I'm stressed out? No, no, no, it felt so life like. I was in another person's body. I did live someone else's life. I can't quite explain it, but I knew in my heart this place is real and I will find it.  
"We just need a break!" Chris clapped his hands together as he leapt to his feet. "I know just the cure for a mopey Vitya!"  
Since coming to Japan, I had become obsessed with Katsudon, ordering it at every other ramen shop if they offered the item. Even a small tea shop in this isolated town served the dish, as if the universe knew i needed it. It was slowly becoming a comfort food.  
"You think we can make it back to home today?" I was tired and I could always resume the search a different day, maybe then I'll remember the town name; or his.  
"We could." Chris scrolls through train times on his phone before throwing a worried glance at me. "But you're really giving up, Viktor?"  
Yuri was particularly grouchy this evening, "We traveled just about everywhere around the lake. I say call it quits." Every word was angrier than the last.  
I sighed once more while reaching for a sketch pad. Flipping through pages upon pages of the missing town till i got to a recent one. A mountain town open to a cove that lead to the sea. Every dusk, this town caught the sunset, just sinking into the water. I drew it late one night trying to recall the scenery.  
"My, that's a wonderful drawing of Hasetsu." The waitress waved over to her husband, "it looks just like it, right dear?"  
Hasetsu... Hasetsu? Hasetsu! That's the name of the place! I remember now!   
"Can you take us?" I was out his seat prepared to see it. Finally people with some damn answers  
The shopkeep grew quiet, his upbeat face drooping to a frown. "Hasetsu was..." shadows cast on his aging face.  
"I've heard that name... wait." Yuri looked to Chris.   
"Wasn't that where a comet struck?" Both cast worried glances my way. I still had to see it, had to see with my own eyes the town only I seemed to remember so vividly.  
|~~~|  
It had taken an entire day, but we were here. Hasetsu. Well, what was left of it anyways. I could see where the ocean had made it's way to places that once held homes, homes that lie in ruin themselves, the devastation that plagued the land. This can't be right. But I knew it was.  
"Are you sure this is the place?" He whispers.  
I didn't understand. I had seen this skyline a thousand times, I watched the townspeople bustle about, I even attended the school, this place was thriving!   
"No way," Yuri snickered, "Viktor wouldn't have dragged us here for this. Remember? He said he's been to this town before."  
"This is it." The other two stopped.  
"Viktor... this place..." Chris tried gently to explain, not sure he understood himself.  
"It's been gone three years, stupid." Yuri finished none too sweetly. "No way you could have been here around the time a comet struck and took tons of lives"  
Slowly my brain fed me back bullet point by bullet point of Yuri's words. Gone? Three years? Dead?W  
"He's.. he's dead?" My chest felt heavy. "Dead." It was harder to pull air into my lungs, it was hard to stand, was I shaking? What the hell was going on? "No I was here, here! I saw the schoolyard, I saw the park, I lived here! I know what I saw!"  
The two glanced at one another before looking back at me.  
"Are you sure he's even real, sweetie?" Chris regarded cautiously.  
"No! No! I- I have the memos he left me!" I frantically dug for my phone, swiping to access words he typed for me. My phone must have been malfunctioning as I watched them delete themselves. What the fuck was happening?   
"You guys have to believe me." I sounded so desperate and weak and just defeated. I don't blame them from forcibly removing me from the grounds.  
"We'll get a room for the night," Yuri muttered, "you lost your mind and need rest."  
I wanted to reply with something snarky, but I couldn't. I felt so numb. Maybe they were right, I just needed some rest. And to check out every single book about Hasetsu within a mile radius.  
|~~~|  
The library nearby happened to have many books about this tragedy. Paired with my phone, I learned more about the village town. Hasetsu was a port city full of hot springs because of its place at the base of a dormant volcano. It was a rural area that still practiced temple ceremonies and spiritual festivals. Only a few hundred resided here at any one time, keeping it quiet and sleepy. The cove in which the ocean pooled had many gorgeous beaches, one of which I've personally seen. Three years ago, a comet that passes closely to earth only every couple thousand years struck and destroyed the village and its people. There weren't many survivors.  
Nothing really made sense as Yuri and I read through the information. Papers, maps, books, our phones all scattered in my haste.  
"'Over five hundred dead or missing'." He read a headline off an old news article.  
"It happened during the autumn festival." Christophe decided to stand near us, I assume it's the whole topic of death that keeps him distant. And yet, he's the one who brought me a book of a list of the comets victims.  
"Over five hundred," I repeated back to Yuri, "that's a third of their population." It was said absently. I browsed page after page after page of names, not sure who I was trying to find in there. The names Yuuko and Nishigori popped out at me. They were familiar. My chest ached once more. I could feel it splinter and crack till finally. "Yuuri Katsuki." My heart shattered. I tried his name on my tongue only to pain myself further.   
"That's him?" Chris was amazed. "But... he died three years ago? How could you have been talking to him?"  
I snapped for the nth time that day. "He said two weeks ago a comet would be visible!"  
Neither boy spoke but I heard it. I knew that voice. And older women asked me if I was dreaming. Again. I know that voice but from where and how is she in my head, who is dreaming? Was I the one who was fake and he was dreaming me up? Was she trying to wake him? Did she know?  
Then... I forgot. Where were we?   
|~~~|

Chris

This isn't exactly what I thought of when Viktor said 'we're going somewhere, pack a bag.' I figured the journey would be even less fun when I met him and his small, angry rink mate Yuri at the train station. I honestly thought with his move to Japan, Viktor would have calmed down, not drag me to a mystic place only he knows of. But hey, I was here bored for a week visiting, what could a wild goose chase hurt?  
"What a party, eh?" Yuri plopped himself down next to me opening a can of soda. "He's still looking up articles about Hasetsu. He has gone mad."  
"Surely you've noticed." It was so obvious. A blind man could see it.   
"Noticed what?" But Yuri was lacking in the brain department today.  
"He's kinder. Less sad. Actively going out of his way to be nicer to everyone." The look on the blond's face confirmed I'd have to spell it out. "He met someone. Someone he connected with, someone who helped him change. He used to keep to himself a lot when we trained together in Russia, but now he just seems like a different person." And Katsuki Yuuri was to blame.  
"You believe him?" Maybe it's a Yuri thing to be this clueless and off base. "There's no way in hell he's sane."  
"I don't understand it either. But think about it. His reactions seem to be genuine. Maybe it's because you don't know what love looks like. But I think our friend has found his agape."  
Yuri laughs at me, remembering the routine he struggled to master during his senior debut. "Who knows."  
|~~~|

Viktor 

There had to be over a thousand stories, books, magazines, and or photographs of Hasetsu, mostly of things I knew, but didn't exactly all at once.  
I had determined, I had made it all up. I spooked myself after hearing the news three years ago combined with the hours of television after practice. They did nothing but show pictures of that place for a month, and then again on the anniversary. I was just dreaming about a life there. Or it was a ghost, and since I don't exactly fuck with spirits, I'll say it was a beautiful dream of a tragic past event through the eyes of... what was his name again?  
I was so emerged in thought I didn't quite notice Chris slipping into the room.  
"Go bathe. We've been out all day you could use it." His smile always warmed me. So kind and honest. "Yuri is already sleep."  
"He practiced pretty hard yesterday, I bet." I didn't mean to, but what was supposed to be placing my head on the table ended up me slamming against it. I was too tired to care.  
"That ribbon on your wrist," I lifted heavy eyes to the red beaded cord wrapped securely on my arm. "Where'd you get it? I noticed it in Barcelona but never asked."  
"Oh, this? I've had it for awhile. I got it from-" where did I get it?   
Grinning like he knew something I didn't, Chris opened a tourist magazine. "Beaded cords were very popular in Hasetsu." Blinking at the bracelet, I tried to guess his hints. "Maybe it's not only our little Yura who lacks upstairs."   
"Hm?" I didn't quite understand that either.  
"Nothing." He smiled again.  
"You and Yurio go back, you have a plane to catch, and the princess has training he can't put off."  
"Are you sure?"  
I nod once as I bid him a safe flight.  
|~~~|  
"Viktor? Have you forgotten me? Viktor... Viktor... Viktor!"  
I startled awake to be landing by a memory that was not mine.   
I have to go back.  
I have some unfinished business.  
|~~~|  
I got up bright and early, asking the tea shop owner if he could take me back to his hometown. There's one thing I had to see before going home. I should have brought an umbrella as I watched the clouds roll in. And soon enough a down pour of bullshit was upon me as if telling me 'Fuck you.' I kept right along the dirt road up the mountain. If I remember correctly, he brought his grandmother and sister up here to visit the family shrine. Maybe if it were clear I'd get there a tad bit faster but if I slip and fall no one will come searching for a few days.  
I vaguely remember the trail, but it hit me like a train when I stood at the mouth of the crusted over volcano overlooking the devastated city. I could point out every shop, every home, every tree there just three years prior. There is no way I could dream that much detail perfectly. No. No, no, no, no. I was right. I was living inside another human being for months! I was somehow trading places with this other homo-fucking-Saipan every night I went to bed. I was interacting with his friends, family, and townsmen. And he was living my life while I lived his. Then it clicked.  
I made my way to the shrine, once a beautiful archway, now a damp cave. I dropped to my knees. I'm not crazy. He existed. He existed and this shrine was proof as a bottle with his last name sat proudly as an offering. Something compelled me to open it to take a swig. It burned a bit as I'm sure most alcohols do. And I waited. At this point I'm not sure what I'm waiting for but something is going to happen, it has to, I just drank sake with some mans spit in it. If nothing happens, then what? I need anything to happen at this point. Nothing did. Not a voice, not a touch, not a sound. I was disappointed to put it lightly. Okay, I was crushed, heartbroken, upset, mournful, emotionally destroyed, synonyms. I let my heart lead where my mind knew not to go, brought this upon myself in a way.  
Back home. Where I can at least ice skate my troubles away. As I mentioned though, the cave had some leaks, luckily for me I found a puddle to slip on. It felt like slow motion, the fall, like Alice down the rabbit hole, forever.   
You know those old time movie reels? That's how it played out.  
|~~~|  
"I'll name you... Yuuri." She said, gazing lovingly at her newborn son.   
|~~~|  
"You are both my pride and joy" the family of three looked happy, standing in front of a shrine.  
|~~~|  
"You're going to be a big brother," they stare down at him, bother mother and father, as he hugged his mother's belly.  
|~~~|  
'Get well soon' was scribed on a poster hanging from the hospital wall. The foursome looked somber, as if they knew what would happen next.  
"I'm sorry, my dears."  
|~~~|  
"When will mom come home, dad?"  
|~~~|  
"Yuuri, Mari, you'll be living with grandma now."  
|~~~|

Yuuri

 

"Who am I? Who are you?" I wrote all over myself, my face, neck and arms. "Who are you?" 'Yuuri' I wrote over and over and over. I am Yuuri, no one else but Yuuri. You're just dreaming of Tokyo because you made a silly wish to be reborn there. Viktor doesn't exist. If that were true, you wouldn't be crying over this. Why am I crying? Standing in this mirror tearing up is going to make me late for school. I finished tying my hair up to go join Mari and Grandma. The news always played during breakfast, never anything interesting truth be told. But the world has a very funny way of working.  
"Talented young skater Viktor has moved his training rink to one here in Japan." The announcer excitedly reported. I cocked my head to watch. "Two time Grand Prix gold medalist, Viktor Nikiforov and his young protégé make moves to Japan to train under-" nothing else the sportscaster said was interesting because there he was. He existed. Viktor exists, and he is gorgeous. And I had to see him.  
Mari called me crazy, still I brought my train ticket and headed out to go search for him. There's so much I want to say to his face and not through phone messages. I just needed to see him in person.  
I step off the train slightly overwhelmed. I've never been to Tokyo let alone left Hasetsu, there were so many people! How would I find him? I don't even know where to look? I have a phone number that won't get me very far. I could call it but would he even answer? Doesn't matter, the second I hit call, the operator tells me the line is disconnected. Great. Well, this gives me ample time to think.  
I could thank him for giving me more confidence. I lacked that my whole life, if it weren't for him I'd still would be meek. Yuuko pointed that out yesterday while at the rink. I should thank him for that too, getting me into skating. I never had much interest in the sport, opting for ballet instead, but even in my body I guess the ice calls to him. Should I thank him for the routine? Nishigori finally complimented him on "unleashing his Eros" yesterday. That also could be linked to the confidence. It'd be stupid to thank him twice for confidence. I could ask him to teach me a quad flip? Would he even have the time? Would he even recognize me? I hadn't thought of that. But if I know him, he'd have to know me, right? Of course. That's how that should work. Well it's not like I'm much to look at. Luckily for me, Viktor shed a few pounds for me, but I still was just me. I'm not strikingly gorgeous like he is. Good lord he was handcrafted by the Gods. Have I been down this street before?  
Yes I have definitely been down this street before, but as Viktor. This is apart of his commute to the rink. Where is he at this time of day again? On his way home maybe? I need a break.  
Slowly I melted into the bench while I await the train. I have been retracing steps all damn day and still not even a sliver of the man. Wasn't he famous? Aren't reporters following his every move and wouldn't that make it easier to spot him. I mean, who else has that platinum shade to their hair? I wonder if it's natural.  
I adjusted my glasses just in time to catch a glimmer of silver. I raced to the set of doors closest to what I saw when the train stopped, maneuvering around the bodies packed in the car. Something told my heart that I was closer and nearly leapt out my chest when I came faced to face with Viktor. Crystalline azure irises studied his note cards intently. Didn't he notice I was awkwardly staring holes into his head?   
"Vitya?" I used the nickname he said his coach gave him long ago, hoping that would get me noticed. "Vitya." Still nothing. "Viktor." He wasn't looking at me per se, but through me is more like it.  
"Do I know you?"   
You don't remember? It's me, Yuuri, you taught me confidence, gave me a new passion, showed me how to live freely, helped me lose weight. We talk all the time, your best friends are Yuri and Christophe, though you call the Yurio and Chris, you've been skating all your life it seems, you're from Russia and you're way too humble because I didn't know you were famous till yesterday and I just can't say any of this to you right now because my heart is slowly falling apart because you don't remember me.  
"You don't remember?" Was all I could squeak out.  
"Should I? Are you a fan?" You love Katsudon ever since you tried it at my father's hot spring resort. You have a massive poodle you are obsessed with. You struggled getting your quads perfect. I know so much about you. You told me so much about you. Viktor.  
"No." I have to fight back tears, you already don't know me, it'd be horrible of me to sob on public transit. "Never mind."   
I have to get off this train as quickly as possible. I have to go home. I want to go home. The train stops, people shuffle out. I'm swept by the crowd  
"Wait," Viktor looked pained and confused, "what's your name?"  
"Yuuri Katsuki." My mother told me, if you want to recall something, tie a string around your finger. So I gave him my braided ribbon. "My name is Yuuri Katsuki."  
The next day I went to school absentmindedly. I hadn't fully recovered from heartbreak. Yuuko and Nishigori didn't even bother cheering me up as usual, and I skipped the ice to better prepare for the comet. At least, that's what I had to repeat to believe it myself. I just want to enjoy tonight with friends, forget a little.   
And I did. The comet was stunning to say the least. Nishigori, Yuuko, Minako, grandma and Mari with her friends met in the flower field closest to a beach to watch. We laughed, joked, ate till the night sky lit in hues of purples and blues, pastel pinks and deep reds. The comet itself was a palish green/blue, while the tail was the real dazzler. I wonder if Viktor can see this? Is he looking up at the same sky? Does he finally know who am and is thinking of me while he watches? I wish he were here. What would I say? Would I even want to? Just holding his hand would be enough for me. I close my eyes to envision my perfect world when the earth shakes. I glance up, the comet broke apart? The earth shakes again. Mari grabs hold of me and I grab onto both her and Grandma. Even as the sky fell and the world ended, I had only one thought.  
|~~~|

Viktor

I was still falling through his memories.   
I recall you being chubby. This particular memory was from when your ballet competition didn't go so well. You over ate for a whole month.   
Is this from the first time you went on the ice yourself? You're god awful. But I don't think I've ever seen you smile so wide?  
I don't remember this? When was this? You cut your hair? It was so long and beautiful.   
Oh. I see now. Confidence looks amazing on you Yuuri. You're far better at skating than before. I'm so very proud of you.  
You came and saw me in Tokyo? That was reckless. But cute. I still can't conjure that memory. I'm sorry.  
This reel of your life is beautiful and all, but I need you to listen to me. Can you hear me, Yuuri? Leave Hasetsu. Take everyone with you. You're not safe. I know what comes after this. You need to get out.  
"Yuuri! You have to get out of there! Leave! If you can hear me leave!" You're looking at me, but you don't see me do you? "Yuuri please you have to go." Your eyes grow wide and you turn to embrace your family. I can't save you if you don't listen!  
The tape stops abruptly. I am blinded by white. As a tear rolls down my cheek I can only think of one thing.

|~~~|

"I love you."

|~~~|

**Author's Note:**

> Might be multi chapter might not who knows


End file.
